Nick De Leon Show
The Nick De Leon Show, abbreviated NDS, is an American news show, which debuted on May 26, 2009 by Frozen Disk Studios and Nick De Leon Show Entertainment. The show is hosted by Nick De Leon. The show was givin poor reception by September 12, 2009 when a YouTuber account named, TheYoyoman91 has trashed the show by the production of YouTube Poops, leading to the show being cancelled after it's first season. After a nearly five year hiatus, the Nick De Leon Show has been revived in 2015 for a second season, beginning on January 16, 2015. The show is currently produced by NikeTube Studios, the same studio that produced the original 2009 series under its new name. As of October 19, 2012, the show was syndicated on NikeTube Studios current channel and is considered a "cult-show" considering it's strong fanbase in Green Bay, Wisconsin. History 'Pre-history (Unknown-2008)' Sometime in the mid-2000s Nick De Leon was a huge fan of the Madden NFL video game franchise. One of the biggest influences towards creating the Nick De Leon Show was that of the Tony Bruno Show, an in-game radio show program featured in the 2005, 06 and 07 titles. The incarnation of the show in Madden NFL 2005 especially shows many elements that are present in the Nick De Leon Show, including Nick's intro being inspired from the show. 'Development (May 19-26, 2009)' After a session of Madden, De Leon had thought of making an internet radio show after listening to the Tony Bruno Show (in Madden) and listening to Top-40 music on WKSZ 95.9 FM. A couple days later on May 21, 2009 De Leon released the Nick De Leon Radio Show website under the address nderadio96.webs.com. Six days later Nick began writing an original script based on Bruno's intro. De Leon did his recordings by plugging his headphones into the microphone jack and spoke into them, which worked with noticeably poor audio quality. He also retrieved music from the 95.9 radio station as well as an ad for Pepsi. During this time he also drew his now famous persona by drawing his reflection. He pieced the recordings and drawings he done into what is now the first episode of the Nick De Leon Show. 'Original series (2009-2010)' The Nick De Leon Show began on May 26, 2009. It was directed, written, and hosted by, Nick De Leon. The show has begun with generally positive reviews. On September 12, 2009 a YouTube account called, TheYoyoman91 posted as many as four videos against the Nick De Leon and mocking him, leading the show to be greatly disliked. The show was officially cancelled on St. Patrick's Day March 17, 2010 when De Leon was falsely accused by the Green Bay Police Department for being TheYoyoman91. '5 year hiatus (2010-2015)' 'PNG News Network' After the false accusing, De Leon had planned to reincarnate the show as the PNG News Network, but the project immediately failed. Since then De Leon had never anchored for almost five years. 'Reruns and a possible revival' As of 2011, Frozen Disk Studios has renamed to NikeTube Studios and has produced sucessful shows such as Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX, and NikeTube Shorts. As of October 19, 2012, the Nick De Leon Show had now shown as reruns on NikeTube Studios' current channel. De Leon, the former host of the show, thought about going back to hosting the series as a live-action talk show, but is concerned based on how old and new audiences would react towards the series. The idea was then scrapped when it has been announced on February 16, 2013 that the show was selected to be rereleased for an HD remaster project in honor of it's 5th anniversary. 'De Leon Report' On April 2, 2013 De Leon privately published a video titled "The De Leon Report" which was made on Pinnacle Studios as a possible reincarnation of the Nick De Leon Show. This didn't work out well, however the original video is now publicly published on YouTube. 'Revived series (2015-Present)' On January 10, 2015, Nick De Leon announced that the Nick De Leon Show was intended for revival in 2015. Unlike the original show, the new Nick De Leon Show includes new segments such as "F&$ked Up News" and focuses its news articles at a national and international level unlike the local news predecessor. All of the old segments like the regular news, Nick's Sports Corner, and Snow Watch will make their returns to the series. The HD Remaster Projects theme song, "Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand makes it's return as the theme song for the revival series. The Season 2 - Episode 1 was released on January 16, 2015 and made a release on it's original nderadio96 channel on January 20, 2015. On January 28, NikeTube Studios introduced an adult subsidiary called NikeTube After Hours. Three days later After Hours began releasing uncensored editions of F#&ked Up News, a segment of the Nick De Leon Show. This expansion has successfully encouraged an adult audience to follow the Nick De Leon Show, however the After Hours run of F#&ked Up News ended on March 3, 2015 when the channel was deactivated from the website. Concept Throughout the Nick De Leon Show's history, it has retained a radio show-like format. Between December 2009-March 2010 the show intended to convert from it's "radio" format to a more TV show format and the show would have had more of an emphasis on it's talk show format. This format change was also looked into before the show continued into Season 2. When the show continued in 2015, the show deliberately kept the radio format to retain the show's "camp value". Segments The show has many reoccurring segments. In order, the segments include: * News (2009-Present) - The main body of the show that includes national and international news. It originally broadcasted news local in Green Bay, Wisconsin only during season 1. * Trumped Up News - A satire segment revolved around Donald Trump and his political rants. * Your Side xxxx (2015-Present) - An occasional segment mainly focused on political elections and some political issues. The x's are a certain year (example: Your Side 2016). * F&#ked Up News (2015-Present) - A weird news segment of the show. It broadcasts weird news focused on subjects like ridiculous crimes, sex, UFOs, zombie apocalypse, etc. * Snow Watch (2009-Present) - A weather forcasting segment of the show focused on winter weather. * Storm Watch (2015-Present) - A variant of Snow Watch which doesn't focus on winter weather. * Nick's Sports Corner (2009-Present) - A sports segment that focuses on the NFL, NBA, MLB, and NHL news. This segment almost gotten a spin-off in 2009 but failed to. Intentions to make a spin-off is still in the works. * Nick's "Sick" Bleats (2015-Present) - A sub-segment in F&#ked Up News which allows Nick to complain about any topic that comes to mind. It is pretty much a successor to The N Factor. Episodes Main article: List of Nick De Leon Show episodes Film Main article: Nick De Leon Show: The Chronicle On March 30, 2015 an announcement was made by Nick De Leon about a biographical film being released titled Nick De Leon Show: The Chronicle. The film stars De Leon as himself in various time periods between 2008-2015. The release is currently unknown. Nick De Leon Show HD Remaster Project The Nick De Leon Show had re-released episodes honor of the show's 5th anniversary. Most illustrated clips such as the Red-Cyan-and-Blue illustration of Nick De Leon was redrawn for touchup from the show's original 480 pixel standard definition to NikeTube's current standard of 1080 pixel High Definition. Original recordings of music will also be replaced with high definition versions of themselves. For the first two episodes, the dialog was re-recorded by Nick De Leon due to their poor audio quality, but the rest of the original dialog has been retained. The Remaster Project has been on YouTube since May 26, 2013 and was concluded with Season 1 - Episode 9 on March 17, 2015. This addition of the Nick De Leon Show had introduced many of the new elements that are included in Season 2 of NDS such as the show's theme song "Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand and Da Riffs' remix of "A New Game" by Tom Hedden. Video Game Main article: Nick De Leon Show: The Game A video game based on NDS has been planned for a ROBLOX release. It is to be developed by NikeTube Games and be published by EA Titletown. nellyz13's Parody Sometime in early 2010, YouTube user nellyz13 created a parody of the show called "the Janelle Show" Unlike NDS, the Janelle Show is hosted by a girl (assumed to be named Janelle) whose face is censored by pixels. The Janelle Show does include many elements from the Nick De Leon Show such as music being played between articles and having an opening catchphrase. The episode of the Janelle Show was deleted but is still recognized by the NikeTube Studios as a real show. Photo Gallery 16877_255785335046_4525771_n.jpg|Former logo prior to the May 26, 2009 release as "Nick De Leon Radio" NDS Original Logo.png|Original Nick De Leon Show titlecard 2009 NDS persona (480p).png|Original NDS persona from 2009 nicks sports corner.jpg|Nick's Sports Corner logo from 2009 snow watch.jpg|Snow Watch logo from 2009 2013 NDS persona (1080p).png|NDS persona from 2013 Nick Persona (Christmas 2).png|A Christmas variant of Nick De Leon's persona from the NDS Ep.8 HD Remaster 2014 Nick De Leon Show Channel Art.png|nderadio96 channel art NDS titlecard 2015.png|Nick De Leon Show titlecard from 2015 Nick De Leon Show Logo.png|Primary Nick De Leon Show logo (2009-present) NDS football logo.png|Alternative football logo (2015-present) 2015 NDS persona (1080p).png|Nick De Leon Show persona in 2015 Nick's Sports Corner Logo.png|New Nick's Sports Corner titlecard from 2015 Nick's Sports Corner Logo (Transparent).png|Nick De Leon Show logo from 2015 Snow Watch Logo 2015.png|Snow Watch titlecard from 2015 New Snow Watch logo 2015.png|Snow Watch logo from 2015 Fucked Up News logo.png|F#&ked Up News logo used for YouTube NDS Nice Try.png|Nice Try Storm Watch titlecard.png|Storm Watch logo (Used in Season 2 - Episode 7) Storm Watch logo.png 2013_NDS_persona_(St Patricks Day).png|St. Patrick's Day persona from Season 1 - Episode 9's HD Remaster St Patricks Day NDS Persona.png|St. Patrick's Day persona from Season 2 - Episode 7. Nick's Sick Bleats Titlecard.png|Nick's Sick Bleats official titlecard and logo NDS Breaking News logo.png|Nick De Leon Show's breaking news logo. This was introduced in BREAKING NEWS: NikeTube/UWGB Shooting on June 8, 2015 NDS Trumped Up News titlecard.png|Trumped Up News titlecard Trumped Up News logo.png|Trumped Up News logo Trivia * The N Factor was a show from 2013 that was similar to the Nick De Leon Show. The show shares similarities to NDS including the N in both show's logos are both bold and wide, plus the intros to both the N Factor and the NDS HD Remaster Project have indie rock music for their intros. * The all of the segments for "F#&ked Up News" have been re-released on Dailymotion by NikeTube Studios under their subsidiary, NikeTube After Hours to obtain an adult demographic. All installments are uncensored as well as the title on the site being shown as Fucked Up News. * A number of the logos used by the Nick De Leon Show parody that of logos used by the Green Bay Packers due to the show being based in the NFL team's city. The football helmet in the Nick's Sports Corner logo from 2015 resembles a Packers helmet, and the "N" Logo used by NDS has a direct resemblance to the Packers "G". * The artwork of De Leon used was originally an imitation of the Hope poster by Shepard Fairey. Because Nick De Leon wasn't yet gifted at drawing on computers, the colors did not match the ones used by Fairey and didn't accurately resemble Nick's face. After the Nick De Leon Show's cancellation in 2010 there have been re-drawings that deliberately used the designs on De Leon's persona from the show. The third rendition was made in January 15, 2015 for Season 2 of the Nick De Leon Show. 2009 NDS persona (480p).png|Original artwork from 2009 2013 NDS persona (1080p).png|The HD Remaster artwork from 2013 526011_507182602637306_973402094_n.jpg|Redesign from August 29, 2012 530494_661290983893133_619518068_n.jpg|A second redesign from November 20, 2013 2015 NDS persona (1080p).png|The third redesign from January 15, 2015. This is used in season 2 of NDS. Category:NikeTube Studios Shows Category:Media Established in 2009 Category:Nick De Leon Show Category:Nick De Leon Category:Politics